financefandomcom-20200213-history
Acronyms
Acronyms are abbreviations and a number pf Acronyms float around in the World of Finance. In case, one does not know the meaning of the same, the entire issue, discussion, point of observation, etc. may not be understood correctly. Although it is often said that use of Acronyms should be restricted to the bare minimum, in the real life scenario, their use is increasing and they are "invented" on a regular basis. A list of popular acronyms are appended below with their expanded form. 0-9 A ;A: A Nasdaq symbol indicating that stocks of a particular company are class A stocks. ;AAA: Triple-A (AAA) rated Bonds are the highest rated bonds and are considered very safe. ;ABI:Absolute Breadth Index ;ACRS: Accelerated Cost Recovery System ;ARR: Accounting Rate of Return ;AP: Accounts Payable ;AR: Accounts Receivable ;ABB: Activity Based Budgeting ;ABM: Activity Based Management ;ADF: Andorran Franc ;ARM: Adjustable-Rate Mortgage ;ACB: Adjusted Cost Base ;AGI: Adjusted Gross Income ;APV: Adjusted Present Value ;AD: Advance/Decline Line ;AED: U.A.E. Dirham ;AFA: Afghanistan Afghani ;ATOI: After Tax Operating Income ;AHT: After-Hours Trading ;ALL: Albanian Lek ;AON: All Or None ;AMT: Alternative Minimum Tax ;ADR: American Depositary Receipt ;ADS: American Depositary Share ;AMEX: American Stock Exchange ;ANG: Netherlands Antilles Guilder ;AER: Annual Equivalent Rate ;AGM: Annual General Meeting ;APR: Annual Percentage Rate ;APY: Annual Percentage Yield ;AON: Angolan New Kwanza ;APT: Arbitrage Pricing Theory ;ARS: Argentinian Nuevo Peso ;AXJ: Asia Ex-Japan ;ABF: Asian Bond Fund ;AAF: Asset Allocation Fund ;ASCOT: Asset Swapped Convertible Option Transaction ;AUM: Assets Under Management ;AIR: Assumed Interest Rate ;ADSL: Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line ;ATHEX: Athens Stock Exchange ;ATS: Austrian Schillings ;AMPS: Auction Market Preferred Stock ;AUD: Australian dollar ;ASX: Australian Stock Exchange ;ABS: Automated Bond System ;ACT: Automated Confirmation Transaction Service ;ACATS: Automated Customer Account Transfer Service ;AAGR: Average Annual Growth Rate ;AAR: Average Annual Return ;ADTV: Average Daily Trading Volume ;ADX: Average Directional Index ;AQO: Average Qualitative Opinion ;ATR: Average True Range ;AWG: Aruba Guilder B ;BSE: Bahrain Stock Exchange ;BOP: Balance Of Payments ;BOT: Balance Of Trade ;BIS: Bank For International Settlements ;BIC: Bank Investment Contract ;BOE: Bank of England ;BOJ: Bank Of Japan ;BA: Banker's Acceptance ;B/D: Barrels Per Day ;BPS: Basis Point ;BBD: Barbados Dollar ;BDT: Bangladesh Taka ;BI: Beginning Inventory ;BSE: Beirut Stock Exchange ;BCR: Benefit Cost Ratio ;BSX: Bermuda Stock Exchange ;BGN: Bulgarian Lev ;BHD: Bahraini Dinar ;BIF: Burundi Franc ;BMD: Bermudian Dollar ;BND: Brunei Dollar ;BCE: Board Certified In Estate Planning ;BOD: Board Of Directors ;BOB: Bolivian Boliviano ;BBV: Bolsa Boliviana de Valores ;BAN: Bond Anticipation Note ;BEY: Bond Equivalent Yield ;BRL: Brazilian Real ;BSD: Bahamanian Dollar ;BTN: Bhutan Ngultrum ;BDC: Business Development Company ;BIMBO: Buy-In Management Buyout ;BWP: Botswana Pula ;BZP: Belize Dollar C ;CAD: Canadian Dollar ;CIV: Calculated Intangible Value ;CESG: Canada Education Savings Grant ;CRA: Canada Revenue Agency ;CCMA: Canadian Capital Markets Association ;CIPF: Canadian Investor Protection Fund ;CMHC: Canadian Mortgage and Housing Corporation ;CCA: Capital Cost Allowance ;CDA: Capital Dividend Account ;CAPEX: Capital Expenditure ;CML: Capital Market Line ;CCC: Cash Conversion Cycle ;CDPU: Cash Distribution Per Unit ;CEPS: Cash Earnings Per Share ;CF: Cash Flow ;CFAT: Cash Flow After Taxes ;CFPS: Cash Flow Per Share ;CFROI: Cash Flow Return on Investment ;CMB: Cash Management Bill ;COD: Cash On Delivery ;CROGI: Cash Return on Gross Investment ;VXN: CBOE Nasdaq Volatility Index ;CPF: Central Provident Fund ;CD: Certificate Of Deposit ;COUGRS: Certificate of Government Receipts ;COP: Certificate of Participation ;CAS: Certified Annuity Specialist ;CFS: Certified Fund Specialist ;CIMC: Certified Investment Management Consultant ;CIMS: Certified Investment Management Specialist ;CPA: Certified Public Accountant ;CSC: Certified Senior Consultant ;CFA: Chartered Financial Analyst ;CIC: Chartered Investment Councelor ;CMT: Chartered Market Technician ;CTD: Cheapest to Deliver ;CHF: Swiss franc ;CBOE: Chicago Board Options Exchange ;CEO: Chief Executive Officer ;CFO: Chief Financial Officer ;COO: Chief Operating Officer ;CSO: Chief Security Officer ;CISO: Chief Information Security Officer ;CDR: Chinese Depositary Receipt ;CINS: CUSIP International Numbering System ;CMP: Civil Money Penalty ;CLP: Chili Peso ;CNY: China Yuan Renminbi ;CV: Coefficient Of Variation ;CDO: Collateralized Debt Obligation ;CLO: Collateralized Loan Obligation ;CMO: Collateralized Mortgage Obligation ;CLTV: Combined Loan To Value Ratio ;CMBS: Commercial Mortgage-Backed Securities ;CFTC: Commodity Futures Trading Commission ;CRB: Commodity Research Bureau Index ;CSI: Commodity Selection Index ;CTA: Commodity Trading Advisor ;COLI: Company Owned Life Insurance ;CAV: Compound Accreted Value ;CAGR: Compound Annual Growth Rate ;CPR: Conditional Prepayment Rate ;CCLIA: Connie Lee - College Construction Loan Insurance Association ;COBRA: Consolidated Omnibus Budget Reconciliation Act ;CCI: Consumer Confidence Index ;CPG: Consumer Packaged Goods ;CPI: Consumer Price Index ;CCAPM: Consumption Capital Asset Pricing Model ;COCOS: Contingent Convertibles ;CDSC:Contingent Deferred Sales Charge ;CVR: Contingent Value Rights ;COP: Colombian Peso ;CFR: Cost and Freight ;COGS: Cost Of Goods Sold ;CPC: Cost Per Click ;CPM: Cost Per Thousand ;CIF: Cost, Insurance and Freight ;CER: Coupon Equivalent Rate ;CRC: Costa Rican Colon ;CLN: Credit Linked Note ;CVI: Cumulative Volume Index ;CUP: Cuban Peso ;CAF: Currency Adjustment Factor ;CCS: Current Cost of Supplies ;CUSIP: Committee on Uniform Securities Identification Procedures ;CTI: Customer Type Indicator Codes ;CVE: Cape Verde Escudo ;CYP: Cyprus Pound ;CZK: Czech Koruna D ;D: ;DAX: German Stocks ;DPO: Days Payable Outstanding ;DSI: Days Sales Of Inventory ;DSO: Days Sales Outstanding ;DECS: Debt Exchangeable for Common Stock ;DSCR: Debt-Service Coverage Ratio ;DTI: Debt-To-Income Ratio ;DIP: Debtor in Possession ;DIP: Debtor-in-Possession Financing ;DAC: Deferred Acquisition Costs ;DES: Delivered Ex Ship ;DVP: Delivery Versus Payment ;DWAC: Deposit/Withdrawal at Custodian ;DTCC: Depository Trust & Clearing Corporation ;DTC: Depository Trust Company ;DTCT: Depository Trust Company Tracking ;DOT: Designated Order Turnaround ;DSE: Dhaka Stock Exchange ;DAT: Direct Access Trading ;DPP: Direct Participation Program ;DSPP: Direct Stock Purchase Plan ;DMI: Directional Movement Index ;DCF: Discounted Cash Flow ;DLOM: Discounts For Lack Of Marketability ;DNI: Distributable Net Income ;DDM: Dividend Discount Model ;DECS: Dividend Enhanced Convertible Stock ;DRIP: Dividend Reinvestment Plan ;DRD: Dividends Received Deduction ;DJF: Djibourti Franc ;DKK: Danish Krone ;DRIFT: Do It Right The First Time ;DNI: Do Not Increase ;DNR: Do Not Reduce ;DCA: Dollar-Cost Averaging ;DK: Don't Know ;DOP: Dominican Republic Peso ;DJ-AIGCI: Dow Jones AIG Commodity Index ;DJIA: Dow Jones Industrial Average ;DJTA: Dow Jones Transportation Average ;DJUA: Dow Jones Utility Average ;DAIO: Down-and-In Option ;DAOO: Down-and-Out Option ;DINKS: Dual Income, No Kids ;DEWKS: Dually Employed With Kids E ;EIC: Earned Income Credit ;EBIT: Earnings Before Interest & Tax ;EBIAT: Earnings Before Interest After Taxes ;EBIDA: Earnings Before Interest, Depreciation And Amortization ;EBITD: Earnings Before Interest, Tax and Depreciation ;EBITDA: Earnings Before Interest, Taxes, Depreciation and Amortization ;EBITDAL: Earnings Before Interest, Taxes, Depreciation, Amortization And Special Losses ;EBITDAR: Earnings Before Interest, Taxes, Depreciation, Amortization, and Restructuring or Rent Costs ;EBITDAX: Earnings Before Interest, Taxes, Depreciation, Depletion, Amortization, and Exploration Expenses ;EBT: Earnings Before Tax ;EPS: Earnings Per Share ;EOQ: Economic Order Quantity ;EVA: Economic Value Added ;EVE: Economic Value Of Equity ;EKK: Estonian Kroon ;EMH: Efficient Market Hypothesis ;EGP: Egyptian Pound. ;ECN: Electronic Communication Network ;EDGAR: Electronic Data Gathering, Analysis and Retrieval ;EITF: Emerging Issues Task Force ;EBSA: Employee Benefits Security Administration ;EBO: Employee Buyout ;ERISA: Employee Retirement Income Security Act ;ESOT: Employee Share Ownership Trust ;ESO: Employee Stock Option ;ESOP: Employee Stock Ownership Plan ;ETA: Employment And Training Administration ;ECI: Employment Cost Index ;EV/EBITDA: ;ERP: Enterprise Resource Planning ;EV: Enterprise Value ;ECM: Equity Capital Market ;ELN: Equity Linked Note ;EMC: Equity Market Capitalization ;EPP: Equity Premium Puzzle ;ETB: Ethiopian Birr ;EUR: Euro ;EURIBOR: Euro Interbank Offer Rate ;EMTN: Euro Medium Term Note ;EONIA: Euro Overnight Index Average ;EAFE: Europe, Australasia, Far East ;EMEA: Europe, Middle East and Africa ;ECB: European Central Bank ;EMU: European Economic and Monetary Union ;EMS: European Monetary System ;EXW: Ex Works ;ETF: Exchange-Traded Fund ;MER: Expense Ratio ;EMA: Exponential Moving Average F ;F: ;FLP: Family Limited Partnership ;FCC: Federal Communications Commission ;FDIC: Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation ;FFCS: Federal Farm Credit System ;FOMC: Federal Open Market Committee ;FRB: Federal Reserve Board ;FTC: Federal Trade Commission ;FICO: ;FOK: Fill Or Kill ;FASB: Financial Accounting Standards Board ;FY: Fiscal Year ;FAB: Five Against Bond Spread ;FJD: Fiji Dollar ;FKP: Falkland Islands Pound ;FLEX: Flexible Exchange Option ;FSA: Flexible Spending Account ;FRN: Floating-Rate Note ;FOF: Flow Of Funds ;FMAN: February, May, August, and November ;FDA: Food And Drug Administration ;FII: Foreign Institutional Investor ;FRODOR: Foreign Official Dollar Reserves ;FIE: Foreign-Invested Enterprise ;FX: Forex ;FRA: Forward Rate Agreement ;FTM: Forward Triangular Merger ;FHLMC: Freddie Mac - Federal Home Loan Mortgage Corp ;FAS: Free Alongside ;FAR: Free Asset Ratio ;FCF: Free Cash Flow ;FCFF: Free Cash Flow For The Firm ;FOB: Free On Board ;FTSE: ;FFO: Funds From Operations ;FFE: Furniture, Fixtures & Equipment G ;G: ;GBP: British pound ;GATT: General Agreement On Tariffs And Trade ;GCF: General Collateral Financing Trades ;GO: General Obligation Bond ;GAAP: Generally Accepted Accounting Principles ;GAAS: Generally Accepted Auditing Standards ;GHC: Ghanian Cedi ;GIP: Gibraltar Pound ;GSA: Glass-Steagall Act ;GDR: Global Depositary Receipt ;GIPS: Global Investment Performance Standards ;GRS: Global Registered Share ;GMD: Gambian Dalasi ;GNF: Guinea Franc ;GSCI: Goldman Sachs Commodity Index ;GTC: Good 'Till Canceled ;GTM: Good This Month ;GGM: Gordon Growth Model ;GSE: Government-Sponsored Enterprise ;GSRA: Government-Sponsored Retirement Arrangement ;GDP: Gross Domestic Product ;GNP: Gross National Product ;GPM: Gross Processing Margin ;G-5: Group of Five ;G-7: Group Of Seven ;G10: Group of Ten ;GARP: Growth At A Reasonable Price ;GTQ: Guatemala Quetzal ;GIC: Guaranteed Investment (Interest) Certificate ;GIC: Guaranteed Investment Contract ;GLWB: Guaranteed Lifetime Withdrawal Benefit ;GYD: Guyanese Dollar H ;HICP: Harmonized Index of Consumer Prices ;HSA: Health Savings Account ;HJM: Heath-Jarrow-Morton Model ;HDD: Heating Degree Day ;HNWI: High Net Worth Individual ;HDHP: High-Deductible Health Plan ;HIFO: Highest In, First Out ;HLT: Highly Leveraged Transaction ;HKD: Hong Kong dollar ;HNL: Honduran Lempira ;HOLDR: Holding Company Depository Receipt ;HIBOR: Hong Kong Interbank Offer Rate ;HTG: Haitian Gourde ;HUF: Hungarian Forint ;HTML: HyperText Markup Language I ;IDR:Indonesian Rupiah ;ILS: Israeli New Shekel ;IV: Implied Volatility ;ISO:Incentive Stock Option ;IAN: Index Amortizing Note ;IDA: Individual Development Account ;IRA: Individual Retirement Account ;IDRB: Industrial Development Revenue Bonds ;IPI: Industrial Production Index ;IPA: Inflation-Protected Annuity ;IPS: Inflation-Protected Security ;IPO: Initial Public Offering ;INR: Indian Rupee ;IBES: Institutional Brokers' Estimate System ;IRP: Interest Rate Parity ;IRR: Internal Rate Of Return ;IRS: Internal Revenue Service ;IAS: International Accounting Standards ;IAFE: International Association of Financial Engineers ;IBAN: International Bank Account Number ;IBF: International Banking Facility ;IDR: International Depository Receipt ;IFRS: International Financial Reporting Standards ;ISIN: International Securities Identification Number ;ISMA: International Securities Market Association ;ISDA: International Swaps and Derivatives Association ;ISP: Internet Service Provider ;IB: Introducing Broker ;IB: Investment Bank ;IPS: Investment Policy Statement ;IR: Investor Relations ;IQD: Iraqi Dinar ;IRR: Iranian Rial ;ICULS: Irredeemable Convertible Unsecured Loan Stock ;ILOC: Irrevocable Letter Of Credit ;ISK: Iceland Krona ;ISLM: J ;JAJO: ;JMD: ;JOD: ;JTIC: ;JTWROS: ;JPY: ;JCP: ;JIC: ;JIT: K ;KES: ;KHR: ;KMF: ;KYC: ;KOSPI: ;KPW: ;KRW: ;KSOP: ;KWD: ;KYD: ;KZT: L ;LGAP: Lady Godiva Accounting Principles ;LAK: Laos Kip ;LIFO: Last In, First Out ;LTM: Last Twelve Months ;LBP: Lebanese Pound ;LBO: Leveraged Buyout ;LDI: Liability Driven Investment ;LLC: Limited Liability Company ;LP: Limited Partnership ;LYON: Liquid Yield Option Note ;LKR: Sri Lankan Rupee ;LTV: Loan To Value Ratio ;LIBID: London Interbank Bid Rate ;LIBOR: London Interbank Offered Rate ;LRIC: Long Run Incremental Cost ;LRATC: Long-Run Average Total Cost ;LTCM: Long-Term Capital Management ;LRD: Liberian Dollar ;LSL: Lesotho Loti ;LTL: Lithuanian Litas ;LVL: Latvian Lat ;LYD: Libyan Dinar M *MAD *MEBO *MBO *MPC *MTM *MIT *MOC *MTA *MVA *MVQ *MBA *MBM *MTN *MJSD *MMK *MNT *MPT *MACRS *MIRR *M&M *MCI *MUICP *MMDA *MZM *MOP *MRQ *MA *MACD *MRO *MTL *MNC *MBO *MUR *MVR *MWK *MXP *MYR *MZM N *N *NAD *NASDAQ *NAIC *NAREIT *NASD *NBBO *NFA *NMS *NRD *NSCC *NSMIA *NT *NVI *NCD *NOW *NAL *NAV *NAVPS *NCAVPS *NI *NIMS *NOI *NOL *NOPAT *NOPLAT *NPV *NYBOT *NYMEX *NYSE *NGN *NIO *NMF *NOK *NPL *NDF *NDS *NMS *NCIB *NAICS *NOB *NIF *NPR *NZD O *OEX *OTS *OHLC *OASDI *OMR *OBV *OMO *OCF *OIBDA *OPALS *OAS *OPRA *OECD *OPEC *OEM *OID *OTC *OTCBB *OTC P *P2P *PAB *PCX *PFIC *PIK *PEN *PBGC *PPA *PPO *PCE, *PCEPI *PGK *PHLX *PHP *PLN *POP *PFE *PVI *PERC *PRIDES *PBV *PVBP *PE *PSR *PEG *PEGY *PAB *PIPE *PPI *P&L *POF *PPE *PINES *PLC *POP *PSA *PMI *PYG Q *QAR *QAE *QIB *QSR *QTIP *QSD *QOQ *QUIPS R *REIT *REMIC *RTGS *RVP *RESP *RIA *RPP *RRIF *RRSP *RIC *RS *RSI *R&D *RPI *ROA *ROCE *ROE *ROI *ROIC *RONA *RONIC *ROR *ROS *RAR *RAN *RPU *RPM *RCB *RCN *RUF *RAROC *RFRP *ROL *RTTC *RUB S *S *SPA *SAR *SOX *SIMPLE *SBD *SCR *SDD *SDP *SAAR *SEC *SIPC *STAMP *SEK *SGA *SGD *SOMC *SVA *SHP *SMA *SEP *SIBOR *SPOT *SF *SIT *SKK *SLL *SOES *SSA *SSN *SRI *SWIFT *SOS *SPAN *SDR *PRA *SPAC *SPV *SPDR *SRG *S&P *SPX *SIC *STARC *SAP *STD *SWORD *SAR *SEDOL *SPARQS *STP *STRYPES *SSO *SEPP *SSI *SCM *SGR *SVC *SYP *SEDAR *SZL T *T *T/P *TAC *TAN *TRS *TBE *TIC *TV *THB *TIAA-CREF *TSV *TIE *TND *TBA *TOPIX *TSE *TOP *TCO *TEV *TER *TSR *TVI *TTM *TOD *TIPS *TIGRS *TRL *OZT *TRUPS *TTD *TWD *TZS U *U *UAH *UGS *UI *UIP *UCITS *UMA *UMHA *UGMA *URDG *UTMA *UIT *UT *UBTI *USD *UYU V ;V: ;VAMI: ;VIPERS: ;VCR: ;VEB: ;VND: ;VPT: ;VWAP: ;VUV: W ;W: ;WAI: ;WACC: ;WAL: ;WI: ;TMWX: ;WIP: ;WEBS: ;WGC: ;WTO: ;WST: X ;X: ;XD: ;XDIS: ;XRT: ;XW: Y ;YOY: Year Over Year ;YTD: Year To Date ;YTM: Yield To Maturity Z ;ZAR: South African Rand ;ZBA: Zero Balance Account ;ZBB: Zero Based Budgeting ;ZEBRA: Zero Basis Risk Swap ;ZWD: Zibabwe Dollar See also *Buzzwords *Investing Glossary External resources Category:Acronyms